


Besides Spring,Love and Flowers

by Rikkenbacker620



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkenbacker620/pseuds/Rikkenbacker620
Summary: 《香巴拉的征服者》背景，混一点fa情节，二设产物





	Besides Spring,Love and Flowers

海德里希自认自己是个绅士，读得懂他人言辞下的深意，知晓如何挑选得体的语言灵活应对各种情况，所以他偶尔也会疑惑：自己究竟是怎么和爱德华成为朋友的。  
爱德华其人像是一个突然降临的意外，带着一身秘密远道而来，又风尘仆仆地投身于火箭的研发制造中。  
诚然海德里希热爱自己的祖国，却也不得不承认她的骄傲让她显得不是那么包容，尤其是在那样动荡的局势下。  
然而爱德华——一个不知来处的异邦人，再怎么褒奖都称不上好脾气的外来者，仿佛天生就带有可以破除一切壁垒的魔力，如投入水中的石子，以令人叹为观止的速度落定在这个国度的河床上。  
两人初遇是在图书馆里。那时候的爱德华还带着一口不知道哪个地方的口音，说德语的时候几乎绷着嘴唇、一个音节一个音节地往外面挤，生硬得要命。图书管理员听不懂他的发音，被反复追问下愈发不耐烦，挥挥手就要赶他离开。然而这个异邦人远不像其他来客那样逆来顺受，他甚至没有低头——反倒抬得更高了一些，双手拍在桌沿上发出咚的一声巨响，几乎所有人的视线都被吸引了过去。  
海德里希看着那条束在脑后的金色发辫轻描淡写地划出一条弧线，仿若晚风翻开书页的惊鸿一瞥。  
年轻人维持着原先的动作没有动，略微拔高音调，将自己想要的那本书的书名又报了一遍。他说得很慢，憋着劲反复纠正自己的发音，可惜管理员还是听不明白，脸上浮现出嘲弄的神色。四周传来窃窃私语的声音。  
海德里希看不下去，抱着自己挑好的书走上前，礼貌地开口：“先生，有什么我能帮你的吗？”话音刚落，就见对方快速转身，四目相对。  
即便是在一起生活了整整三年后，海德里希仍念念不忘彼此对视的那一眼，罕见的纯金色的眼睛如同火箭升空时尾端的明亮火焰，眼底没有一丝颓败与示弱。年轻人用夹杂者英语的德语不太熟练地对他说了句“谢谢”，直言自己叫爱德华·艾尔利克，可以的话，希望他能帮自己找几本机械动力学的书。  
“还是第一次有人这么直白地叫我帮忙。”事后提起这事时海德里希半开玩笑地说，“爱德华你还真是相当与众不同。”  
爱德华手里抓着几张稿纸奋笔疾书，“请人帮忙又不丢脸，还不用继续跟那个管理员浪费时间，有什么不妥的。”  
“你没有发现管理员先生被你无视后脸都黑了吗？”  
“有吗？”  
海德里希哭笑不得，“爱德华你还真是相当特别。”  
着实特别。在遇见爱德华以前，海德里希总是一个人闷头扎进感兴趣的研究里，虽然也有一同求学的友人，却少有能够步调一致的研究伙伴；而在遇见爱德华之后，两人一见如故，以最快的速度结成了同盟，被身边人并称为“工作狂二人组”。  
平心而论，爱德华绝对是一个不可多得的理想合作伙伴，他在学术问题上逻辑严谨、思路清晰，知识储备虽显冷门却胜在丰富，而最让海德里希深受触动的，是他表现在火箭研究上的狂热，像是一个将整副身心一并奉献的殉道者。只是海德里希始终不明白这股狂热的根源是什么。  
是对科研的纯粹热爱吗？还是对实际利益的追求？看起来两边都有，又两边都不是。  
海德里希搞不懂他，但这并不妨碍他们成为朋友。虽然他始终记不起究竟是谁先向谁搭的话，又是怎么从研究伙伴发展到一起泡图书馆、一起吃饭、甚至住到了一起的好友的，但他并不讨厌这样，更不讨厌爱德华——看看研究所里其他人对这个外来者的态度就知道了，没有人会讨厌真诚又努力的人。  
除了研究者所具有的基本素质外，爱德华还有些与传统研究者形象相悖的外向和健谈，肚子里装着说不完的故事。  
据他自己所说，他从12岁起就一直在进行长途旅行，东奔西走，和弟弟两个人一起到过很多地方：有信仰太阳神、以教主为领导人的政教合一的小镇——但那个教主被他揭发出来，是个不折不扣的骗子；有饱受当地官僚压榨的矿区，虽然生活穷苦，但那里的人一直坚守于脚下的一方故土，将之视为最初的家园与最后的坟墓——后来他“巧妙地”教训了那个地方官一顿，帮居民们拿回了地契；还有他的青梅竹马硬拽着他去的、以顶尖的义肢制造技术闻名遐迩的城市，那里的人各个都是机械狂，甚至逼他在街上展示自己的义肢，还当街讨论——他在那里被人扒走了怀表，也是第一次见证生命诞生的伟大……一个个故事经由他的一番描绘，各种画面生动形象又富有生趣地展现在眼前，成为两人忙碌间隙难得的消遣。  
透过爱德华丰富的肢体动作和夸张的表情，海德里希有时也会在被逗笑的同时不禁恍然，仿佛那些故事真的发生过似的。可他从未听说过哪里有里奥尔、利赞布尔、仙德拉鲁、拉修巴雷和伊修瓦尔这些奇怪的地名，而爱德华最常提到的“炼金术”更是早已淹没于历史长河中的名词。  
理所当然地，他只当那是爱德华构想出来的奇幻冒险故事，甚至揶揄过爱德华为什么不去给报社投稿。  
那一刻爱德华眼中闪过的神色是他未曾见过的复杂，他便再也没有说过类似的话，只在对方再一次提起的时候，安静地听，并报以礼貌的微笑。  
真正意识到违和感是在爱德华搬进自己家中一个月后，暴雨倾盆的夜里，爱德华只披了件衬衣，在他疑惑地叫了一声对方的名字后转过身来，勾起嘴角：“阿尔。”  
那张熟悉的脸庞上展露的是他未曾见过的笑容，不同于平时的得意张扬，不带一丝戏谑，柔和得如同春日枝头绽开的第一朵花，那声呼唤却如同一桶冷水兜头浇下。  
他从来都是别扭地拧着舌头喊海德里希的姓，哪怕海德里希告诉他要是实在念不顺拗口的德文发音，可以直接叫自己的名字，更别说是叫这样的昵称了。  
而他此刻念出的音节流畅又清晰，甚至带着些微温情。一瞬的心动过后，海德里希萌生出一种莫名的直觉——他所呼唤的一定不是自己。  
“阿尔方斯？”埋在资料堆后的头抬起一点，“阿尔方斯你来看一下，这一步是算错了吧，我得出来的结果不一样。”  
“哪里？”他迈开步子向桌前走去，那一片半遮半掩的纯粹的金色如同从海面升起的阳光落在他的视网膜上，灿烂得过分，就像它的主人得意洋洋的笑脸一样，“我给你找出了问题，你要怎么报答我，阿尔方斯？”  
海德里希花了好一会儿才忍住直接告诉他他现在这模样像极了小混混的失礼冲动，伸手接过那张稿纸，“我去泡两杯咖啡回来如何？”  
“成交。”  
他们现在喝的咖啡是楼下格蕾西亚女士赠予的，说是作为两人帮自己搬花的谢礼。起先两人都不肯收——在这物资紧缺的战争年代，连咖啡都成了罕物——但看爱德华连着两天出门都呵欠连天、打不起精神，海德里希还是在格蕾西亚又一次叫住自己时收了下来，隔天又和爱德华一人扛了一袋马铃薯下去。那时候格蕾西亚女士弯如新月的眉眼很是好看，但更让他印象深刻的，是爱德华望着那笑容时，流露出的神态。带着些许怀念，赤金色的眼睛明亮又深渊，看起来他们之间不过两步距离，却让海德里希没来由地觉得相去甚远，一如那个雨夜。  
说也奇怪，自那以后，海德里希便经常经常在起夜的时候撞见爱德华“梦游”。很长一段时间，他都担心得要命，也旁敲侧击地问过爱德华是不是压力太大，晚上睡眠不好，却只换来一句诧异的否认。  
这种事情就像是栖身于黑暗中的秘闻，直接揭露未免显得僭越，但置之不理也并非海德里希的作风。于是他自发当起了暗夜里的护卫，不再紧闭房门，而是开着以便关注爱德华的动静，久了，居然也形成了习惯。  
爱德华每次梦游症发作都是在睡下约莫一个小时后，持续半个小时左右便会自己回到房间躺下。于是海德里希也调整成了初次睡下一小时后便会转醒的生物钟，醒来后哪怕意识还不完全清晰，身体记忆也会将他准确地带到爱德华每次倚靠的窗前。  
那种感觉实在奇妙，好像他们并非梦游患者和出于担心而自愿担任的监护者，而是在某条小巷不期而遇的友人。或许他们还应该摆上一桌啤酒配香肠，这样才不至于浪费爱德华讲的故事。  
海德里希偶尔会发自内心地认为，比起科学家，爱德华更像是一个天生的作家。他讲述的故事跌宕起伏，交织着苦与乐、笑与泪、爱与恨、罪与罚……陌生的口音将个中细节娓娓道来，拉着你进入那个只有他看得见的梦境。  
每当他开口，像细数火箭上的零件一样熟稔地吐出那一个又一个或是人名，或是地名，又或是其他海德里希所不知道的专有名词，海德里希都能从他的脸上读出旅人对故土的怀念，让他不禁怀疑是不是真的有一个叫利塞布尔的村庄，比海还蓝的天幕下遍布牛羊。  
海德里希也说不清楚自己究竟是怎样一种心情。作为爱德华的友人、忠实的秘密听众，他当然知道爱德华不是会执着于拿奇妙的幻想沉溺自己的性格，他的神态、他的肢体语言、他的眼，每一个细节都在告诉他那都是真的，他却始终不敢笃信，仿佛一但他真的相信了，在多年培养起来的世界观崩塌的同时，爱德华也会乘着那艘火箭离去。  
那该多遗憾啊，来年春天就没有人和自己一起赏花了。海德里希想着，端起泡好的咖啡回到房间，一杯放在自己手边，一杯推给爱德华。  
还沉浸在各种算式之中的金发青年太过专注，根本没听见他的声音，他也早已习惯，转而摊开了自己面前的图纸。  
他却怎么也没想到只此一念，居然会真的一语成谶。  
当那扇通往异界的门扉真的在自己眼前开启的时候，海德里希不可思议地第一时间想到了爱德华的眼睛。纯粹的金色，日冕一般耀眼，他想起有一次他们在晚归路上遇到一个吉普赛人，青筋凸起的手搭在爱德华肩上，称呼他为神之子，彼时他尚还是一个彻头彻尾的无神论主义者，顺势调侃了爱德华两句便抛到了脑后，如今记起，忍不住疑惑那名吉普赛女性是否真的预见了现下这个情景。  
传闻说人在将死之时可以看到走马灯或许并非毫无道理。海德里希捂着腹部，感受温暖湿热的液体从自己的身躯里一点点流失，那感觉让人战栗，却并不觉得恐惧，记忆深处的花瓣覆盖了他的视线。他记得那场景，那时候他和爱德华各自抱着一个花盆，爱德华的脸被盛放的花束遮去大半，绚丽的色泽同夕阳一起染红了慕尼黑总是灰蒙蒙的天空。  
他还记得他们两个人被朋友拉去小酒馆，姑娘们翻飞的裙摆间，他举起酒杯和爱德华相碰，出来的时候两人喝得半醉，歪歪扭扭勾肩搭背，爱德华唱了一路跑调的歌，他一句也没能听懂。那时候还以为他是喝多了捋不直舌头，现在想想，那应该是他故乡的小调吧。  
他记得他们一起做研究的日子，时常会因为意见相左而起争执，然后再以一人冲泡两杯咖啡为契机和好，泡咖啡的有时候是他，有时候是爱德华。  
他记得每一个和对方相处的细节，记得那些乏善可陈的、与风月无关的琐事，记得爱德华的每一个故事，记得爱德华在唯一一次呼唤自己昵称时的语调，漆夜里那双琥珀一样的虹瞳是清亮的……事到如今他终于敢于承认，他对爱德华确实心有向往。  
他并不后悔将自己短暂一生的时间与期间积累的学识倾囊交付自己热爱的祖国，却还是无可避免地留下了遗憾。  
逐渐失去焦距的双眼凝视金色的门扉，海德里希露出一抹浅笑，嘴唇翕合，吐露无声的告白。  
那是寒冬厚雪下的无字碑，墓志铭刻在他胸腔里第五对肋骨内侧。  
——请你不要忘记我。


End file.
